


Kings Question

by missanimefan



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Soul Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-27
Updated: 2016-05-27
Packaged: 2018-07-10 12:49:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6985861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missanimefan/pseuds/missanimefan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mettaton wants answers but a tired skeleton doesn't talk when it's a waste of effort.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kings Question

**Author's Note:**

> Why is writing smut easier than other shit?

Things had gotten progressively distressing since the human had wreaked chaos. Papyrus had asked for a long time if Undyne would be back soon, but after awhile he stopped. When he did, he also looked a lot more... empty? Sans wasn't sure what to call it aside from the concern deep in his bones.

His brother hadn't lied when they called the human. People who didn't like MTT television went missing. Those who did watch were pretty mindless by now no less. It deeply disturbed the short skeleton, but he couldn't do much with Mettaton using him as an "agent" to keep him in eye sight. He probably knew by having both him and his brother under watch it would keep Sans from causing any trouble.

'I wonder if the human will reset again soon.'

Looking at the shimmering stones along the wall reminded him of Undynes valiant fight, right until the end she fought for monsters against a terrible human.

'If Alphys were here Mettaton wouldn't be so... in control. But I mean, it's not like me or Pap can just take over.'

The crunch of snow below the stuffy shoes Mettaton had him wear with the uncomfortable suit had become drenched, but in a flicker Hotlands solved that issue.

'My slippers never got SNOWED in,' he chuckled to himself a dumped the melted snow into the lava.

Mettaton had called him to help search the lab again, hoping that maybe Alphys would magically show up. Sans knew in his bones that wasn't going to happen, but he had to please the "king" until it began all over.

"Sans!"

"Hey, looks like you could use a CHARGE."

"Stop joking, I can't find her anywhere. You worked with her, right? Where could she be?"

The robot tapped the heels and stared down the shrugging skeletal man, "Beats me."

"You're lying."

"Hm?"

"You always knew more than you let on, so tell me what you know. As the KING I demand it."

Sans sighed heavily and slouched, "Metta, listen buddy, things aint gonna stay this way much longer with how the human has been going. There is honestly no point in even telling you what little I know."

"Sans-"

"I honestly don't know where Alphys is."

Mettaton sauntered over and leaned down to Sans, tilting his head and smiling that eerie smile. He noted the skeleton had gone stiff as if the close proximity were life threatening. Picking up the skeleton was no better, his own soul turned blue and he found himself flat on the ground.

"Shit, sorry."

As quickly as the blue magic came it had disappeared to leave a very confused robot, "Sans. You need to relax."

"You're right. A nap sounds good. I've worked myself to the BONE."

"Not enough to not make jokes," Mettaton reached out, "Do not attack me, that is an order."

Sans of course backed away, "Haha, don't worry I have not bone to pick with you."

'Just stop getting closer.'

"Sans, this is an order. Stop. Moving."

Pausing immediately, Sans watch the tin can get closer until a cold metal hand slid under the vest causing him to jerk back.

"Let me help you relax, you've been a very diligent agent," cold metalic fingers touched the fragile blue soul and bones rattled.

"Stop," Sans breathed and fingers wrapping around the arm, "You might be able to replenish your battery whenever, but I need nap."

"Nap after then."

That was new, he usually got chewed out for napping, "What's the catch?"

Shoving large metal fingers between the parted area of the pelvis and massaging the gooey soul at the same time caused the skeletons knees to buckle and he quickly grabbed the robotic arm to stop from falling. Both out of fear for his HP and the instinct to stay up.

He hissed in pain when the soul was neglected and the unnatural feeling of the hand in his pants send waves of pain through him, "Haaaa... h-hurts..."

Sparing the skeleton whos eyes began to tear, he slid nails along the ribs and used the other hand to resume proding the soul. The giggles told him the skeleton was ticklish, good to know for later...

Pulling the soul from it's cage, Mettaton ran a moist tongue along the pulsing heart and recieved an instant reaction. Sans weight let go so only the robot was keeping him up. It felt so good, he couldn't even think. It was almost on par with sleeping.

Sleeping was still better.

When the skeleton cried out with the overwhelming sensation jolting him, Mettaton finally allowed the soul to return to the confines of it's cage.

"Do I get to nap now or-"

"Really Sans?"

"Hey, I mean it was nice but I'm even more tired now," he yawned and drooped in the others arms, "Can you carry me?"

"No."

"Okay I'll just sleep here," Right as he closed his eyes the world fickered and he groaned, "Really kid? Couldn't let me even get my free nap?"

Looking around, he was sure enough at his post. Placing his skull on the sentry station he sighed and dozed off. There was at least a good hour or so before the kid reached outside the ruins.

'A nap sounds good.'

**Author's Note:**

> Don't look at me, I was just felt like writing this crap at 4-5am okay.
> 
> Also, I love plenty of "R" rated stuff for this fandom but regular UT Sans I honestly can't see caring enough to put effort into it when he knows it will just be reset. This Sans has probably felt the agony of the Neutral Ending resets a lot.


End file.
